As is known, the high bar is one of the most complicated pieces of gymnastic apparatus as regards the athlete's learning of the movements for performing exercises with this piece of apparatus.
Generally, one of the most difficult movements to teach to young athletes or to athletes who otherwise approach the high bar for the first time is the movement that allows the athlete to pass from the hanging position, i.e., the position in which the athlete hangs from the bar with his arms, to a position in which the athlete hangs over the bar, i.e., in which his arms rest on the bar and therefore the body is raised from the ground and the pelvis is in contact with the bar.
In order to pass from the hanging position to a position in which the athlete rests on the bar, raised from the ground, it is necessary to perform an oscillation, while hanging from the bar, and then perform a movement for gathering the legs and drawing them up in order to perform a sort of whiplash movement, which allows the body of the athlete to pass from the position below the bar to a position above the bar.
This movement is not at all easy to learn, and especially in youngsters in the learning step this can cause some fear for the risk of falls and the like.